


You Got Us Out

by Thisloveissexybutitslittle



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Can be seen as preslash, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), mainly hotch and sean tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisloveissexybutitslittle/pseuds/Thisloveissexybutitslittle
Summary: A case is a bit personal for Hotch and it makes him think about the abused kid and brother he was all those years ago.





	You Got Us Out

The team's unsub was a lawyer in Jersey, who was the father of two boys. Michael Olson had been diagnosed with stage four hepatic cancer and when they questioned his wife she’d been in her office, swallowing what looked to be her fifth drink. Even at the mention of her husband cutting open seven boys, Alison Olson seemed to be only concerned that they would report her drinking to her office. Speaking of her husband with distaste and haunted eyes.

The BAU team received the message from both the town’s Elementary and High School stating that Benny and Alex Olson were called in sick by their father that morning. Deeming the possibility of both boys being potential victims a probable cause to search their residence, the agents suited up alongside the SWAT team.

With their bullet, proof vest on Emily and Morgan separated from Hotch and Reid who’d taken off upstairs. In the upper half of the house, the two profilers were meant with a shocking picture that left them feeling one thing. Despair.

The older brother Alex was cradling his younger brother in his arms with blood sprinkled on his skin. Benny was crying his eyes out refusing to look at their father's lifeless body. A shattered bottle of alcohol covered in blood next to a gauging head wound. 

Spencer had been the first to roll back into the standard procedure, testing the limp body for a pulse. “Sir, he's gone.”

The sobs from Benny were increased, Hotch seemed to barely register Reid’s announcement as he approached the two brothers.

Upon noticing the FBI agent Alex's eyes widened and his grip on his little brother was tightened. “I had to do it. I had to! He was going to k-ki-kill Be-nny.”

The unit chief placed his hand tentatively on Alex’s shoulder. “I know, it's okay I know. Are you okay Alex? Because my friend here needs to know whether or not we can drive you to the hospital or if you need an ambulance.”

Alex looked over to Spencer who shyly waved from where he was talking to Rossi on his earpiece. 

Benny peaked up at his older brother with teary blue eyes and tussled, blood matted blonde hair. “I wanna leave Al, please.”

The freshman tucked the younger boy’s head under his chin. “Were okay. Can I please get him out of here sir?”

“You can call me Aaron and of course, Alex.” Hotch responded not missing a beat, “Reid!” He called out to his subordinate.

Moving from Michael’s body after giving explicit instructions to the SWAT members to wait for the CSI team to come, Spencer joined his boss. “Yes, Hotch?”

But Aaron was now directing his attention back to the kids, “This is my friend Spencer, he’s going to be driving with us. Okay?” The boys nodded and allowed themselves to be swept past their father’s body as Spencer spoke to his other team members about where they were headed and requested that they help distract the press that’d gathered.

Besides sniffing and the SUV’s siren, the ride to the hospital was quiet. Hotch had allowed Spencer to drive knowing he was in no state to do so safely with the other agent and two children in the car. The cases had been to close to home for the beginning. Cases with kids always were. But Michael Olson’s cancer had hit him harder. It inevitably brought him back to his own father’s diagnosis of lung cancer and how he’d lied to his own little brother. When his alcoholic father had found out how far his cancer was he had hidden it until he passes away suddenly, Sean still believed it to be a heart attack. Looking at Alex was like seeing himself from all those years ago, an abused, broken, older brother who just wanted to protect his little brother. 

Once the Olsen boys got settled into their room, and Hotch had requested that the nurses please move the bed’s as close as possible. Benny had fallen asleep after they’d ran the tests and done physicals on both of them and Alex continued playing watch guard. Killing your own father would be enough to chase away the chances of decent sleep from anyone much less a thirteen-year-old. 

“You should try resting,” Aaron suggested lightly.

“No, I-I can’t. He needs me.”Alex was threading his trembling hand through his brother’s hair.

“I’ll watch out for you. I won’t let anyone in or out of this room that you can’t trust,” Aaron promised before getting up.

"Thank you," from the moment the words had left the teens mouth he was graced with the famous, disease curing, would probably solve a worldwide conflict, Aaron Hotchner smile.

Once he’d taken position outside the door, he palmed for his phone from the inside of his suit pocket. Swiping passed his contacts till he came across the familiar but underused number before dialing. On the fourth ring, his call was answered.

"Aaron?" The agent's brothers voice filled his ears.

For what seemed to be the first time, since the BAU's plane had left, the airstrip Hotch took a deep breath. "Hi Sean, how are you?"

The bossman's answer was a snort and an eye roll he couldn't see that was clearly an indication of Sean calling him out on his bullshit act. "Just getting back from the late shift at work. Are you in Virginia right now?"

"No, I'm finishing up a case in New Jersey. I'm sorry I'm calling so late." His words came out steady to anyone who didn't know the SSA, but even after all these years, Sean could hear the shakiness of his big brother. 

Sean knew his brother was divorced and used to confine in Haley after cases had gotten under his skin. Plus his brother's team was close and a source of comfort, although he doubts Aaron would use that fact to his advantage. Aaron wasn't extremely close with him, so it made the younger Hotchner ponder his brother's reasoning for calling him with no holiday's insight. It was phone calls like these that had made him worried from the moment Aaron joined the FBI.

"Man, are you okay?" He asked the question with caution, not wanting to be meant with a wall of self-preservation Aaron would often put up.

Aaron tapped his calloused fingers against the hospital chair, giving himself a full reminder of the day's events leading up to the present. "Yes? No. I can't really say, Sean. Today, we saved the two boys, brothers, but we were years late. Their father had already devastated them physically and mentally, they'll never be the same and their mother hasn't even come in to see them. And it made me think." 

"About what," Sean asked despite feeling like he understood Aaron entirely. 

"The older boy killed his father, self-defense so he shouldn't face any judicial trouble. And all I could think about is how many times I was prepared to do that for you when dad got really bad."

"You never did that Aaron, you were smart about it. We got out, when dad died. You got us out. " Sean pressed as he lit a cigarette.

"Sean, are you still smoking?"

"God! What, are you telepathic or something Aaron?"

"No, I'm a profiler."

"Mmm hmm, you're an ass." 

"I know that."


End file.
